Timeline
A timeline of events in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Timeline 1998 *On the day of the ceremony of the declaration of the 133rd Gingaman squadron of the Ginga Forest, the seal keeping down Demon Beast Daitanix breaks, raising its petrified form from the ocean depths and reviving the Space Pirates Balban. The new team is asked to go to the Roaring Mountain outside their forest to gain their Ginga Brace; but in the process, Captain Zahab, Balban's leader, attacks Hyuuga, the new GingaRed before opening the Earth and swallowing him whole. Before being crushed by the pirate, Hyuuga passes his Starbeast Sword to his younger brother, Ryouma, making him become GingaRed in his place. The team affirm their power and gain the Ginga Brace, allowing them to fight as Gingaman for the first time against the Balban force. *As Hyuuga falls into the abyss within the Earth, he is saved by the tenacious spirit of BullBlack, who fuses with his body in order to revive himself and begin his battle once again against the Barban, hoping to find the Lights of Ginga in the process. *In order to begin the process of reviving Daitanix, Zahab uses a game of chance to select Gun Boss Sambash to begin collecting energy; later solidifying his choice due to his ability to follow orders. Not willing to wait, Steerwoman Shelinda invades the Ginga Forest to steal its Earth. Seeing the greater need for Gingaman to protect the planet over their home, Elder Orghi petrifies the entire forest and sinks it into a lake to force them to deal with the greater threat. *When Kolshizer, the first of Sambash's minions, uses Balban-X to grow giant, the Starbeasts return to Earth to assist Gingaman with the revived threat from the space pirates. *After settling at the Silver Star Equestrian Club, the Gingaman plant a seed given to them by Elder Orghi; the seed instantly blossoms into a massive tree that likewise becomes an extra-dimensional base run by Wisdom Tree Moak, who becomes their mentor in Orghi's absence. *While dealing with the weapon-collecting Majin Bucter, the Gingaman discover he possesses their Kiba Blades; which they subsequently steal back to add to their arsenal. *When Majin Tagredor releases a deadly poison to coat the Earth in a scheme to revive Daitanix, the Starbeasts sacrifice their lifeforce to remove the mist turning them into stone. Upon discovering the Kiba Blades can amplify and utilize the power of the Starbeasts homeworlds to revive them, Gingaman uses them to awaken the power of the Silver Starbeasts and combine them into the warrior Gingai-Oh to defeat Tagredor & his brother Torbador. *Steerwoman Shelinda destroys the flute of Hayate (GingaGreen) received as a gift from his fiance Miharu; in response, GingaGreen slices Shelinda's arm, starting a rivalry between the two. *In a two-part final plan to revive Daitanix, Sambash uses an earthquake from a Majin to reveal the supposed hiding place of the Lights of Ginga, then another to disguise as Hyuuga to make Ryouma open the way. After discovering the deception, Ryouma attacks Sambash, ultimately killing him even as the general likewise discovers that the Lights of Ginga were not where he thought they were. *After discovering Sambash's secret knowledge of the Lights of Ginga on Earth, Sword General Budoh presents the information to Zahab, becoming the Balban's next general as he decides to search all possible hiding places for the power-up. *In order for the Gingaman to defeat the more powerful Majin under Budoh, Moak develops the Beast Attack Rods to assist them. *BullBlack, a mysterious Black Knight, makes himself known to Gingaman saving the life of Ryouma after he is nearly killed by a squadron of robot suicide bombers created by the Majin Kugutsudayuu; but refuses to assist them as he begins his own pursuit of regaining his Lights of Ginga. *BullBlack summons GoTaurus to Earth to assist in his battle for the Lights of Ginga. *Budoh's Majin Dotoumusha discovers the Lights of Ginga in an underground well and captures them for the Balban, but is tricked by Spectral Empress Iliess's Majin Medoumedou into using the power himself against Gingaman and BullBlack. However a combination of Gingaman and BullBlack, as well as Medoumedou's trickery releases the lights from his control. When Gingaman show their honorable nature of not desiring the power, the Lights of Ginga grant itself to them, giving them the Beast Armor Shine and an upgrade to Gingai-Oh. - *Budoh is sentenced to death by Zahab for losing the Lights of Ginga to Gingaman, but he escapes with the assistance of his partners Onimaru & Yamimaru. The Sword General takes revenge on Medoumedou killing her before being killed by Gingaman in combat. *With the influence of her uncle Barreled Scholar Bucrates and pointing out the idiocy of fellow general Destruction King Battobas, Iliess becomes the new Barban general. *After failing to gain the Lights of Ginga himself, BullBlack tries to destroy Earth, but after being convinced by Gingaman and the spirit of his deceased brother Krantz, the Black Knight sacrifices himself to stop the planet's destruction, likewise freeing Hyuuga from his usage. *In order to assist his squadron and GoTaurus, Hyuuga is granted by the spirit of BullBlack the ability to become the Black Knight to help the Gingaman. *Dark Merchant Biznella comes to Earth to sell the Balban three rebuilt "Steel Starbeasts" for them. When Gingaman tries to fight them, their Starbeasts can't face them in combat, making it impossible for them to fight until they're able to reach their hearts, allowing for them to break free from Balban control and ally once again with their fellow Starbeasts. Upon losing his quarry, Biznella is made partners with his friend Battobas. *In order to stop the motorcycle skills of Iliess Majin Merudameruda, Gingaman reshape their Lights of Ginga into the Galeo Pulsar for Ryouma to defeat it. *While investigating Daitanix, Battobas and Biznella discover rot within the creature, making them realize that if they don't cure it, the creature will die and sink them into the bottom of the ocean once again. *After many failures, Zahab sends Iliess to defeat Gingaman herself; using a magical tower to enhance her power, she sends forth lizards to suck dry 9000 humans for reviving the beast. After a desperate fight, Gingaman defeats Iliess once and for all; but GoTaurus is heavily damaged in the final battle with the spectral empress. *Bucrates retakes Iliess' soul gem in hopes of reviving her, but Zahab takes it, slashes the scholar and throws him overboard in hopes of eliminating him. Zahab and Battobas use the gem in hope of removing Daitanix's rot, but ends up reviving the monster's heart, leading to all plans becoming further jump-starting it for final revival. *Surviving Zahab's betrayal, Bucrates tempts Hyuuga into joining him both to heal GoTaurus and with a means to kill the space pirate. After agreeing, Hyuuga partakes in a drink of Shizumi Grass, removing the power to use Earth but also allowing him to use a special Knight Axe constructed by them for defeating the space pirate. - *Using the power of a passing-by comet and a receiver connected to sacrificial Majin Degius grown giant, the Balban gain the power to finally fully revive Daitanix. *The Balban fully awaken the Demon-Beast Daitanix and prepare to depart Earth; however a combination of the continued rot of the creature and it's overheating force them to abandon the creature to be destroyed by a combined effort of Gingaman and the Black Knight. However in it's destruction, it's rotted flesh sink into the Earth, furthering Zahab's new plans. Other Events * As the Grand Neziros is destroyed, Bibidebi uses the last of it's energy before it's death to release Hizumina into space for her own safety, where she will ultimately remove the seal of the great pirate Captain Gregory. * Naoto Takizawa quits university against the protests of his friend Tatsuya Asami due to feeling like an outsider for being born poor. *Births: Fuuka Igasaki (ShiroNinger) 1999 Gingaman *The Earth Demon Beast, a creature created by Daitanix's rotted flesh meshing with the planet, is formed under the surface, with the Balban's new plan to use a special Hyper Growth Extract to make it grow giant and make into their new ship. *As a means to help Gingaman, Moak further upgrades the Beast Attack Rods, but does so weakening itself to the point of exhaustion. *In a scheme to lure the Earth Demon Beast to a pool of Hyper Growth Extract while destroying his team, Hikaru (GingaYellow) throws Biznella into the pool instead, mutating him into a monster that ultimately is defeated by the Earth warriors. *The Earth Demon-Beast's rotted nature corrupts the planet to the point of even hurting Gingaman's own Earth connection. To save them, Moak uses the remains of his power to suck up all of the creature's polluted nature, restoring the team's power but at the cost of the mentor turning back into a seed. *After their location is discovered, Shellinda completes her job of eliminating Bucrates, but he survives long enough to explain to Hyuuga the means of killing Zahab: by destroying the life of his own planet keeping him alive. To prevent the Balban from eliminating him, Bucrates blows himself up with a bomb to end his life on his own terms, which also allows Hyuuga to escape from the Balban unnoticed. *Discovering a legend of the Roaring Mountain that allowed for the original Gingaman to defeat Daitanix, Ryouma heads there and activates it to lure the Earth Demon-Beast away from the Balban, gaining the assistance of Hyuuga in the process. Upon discovering the monster's change in direction, Battobas pursues with the remains of Gingaman following behind. *Shellinda challenges Hayate a final time, losing but standing one final time to strike him on the shoulder feebly; claiming "victory", she falls to her death. *Reaching the Earth Demon-Beast at the Roaring Mountain, Battobas offers it Hyper Growth Extract, but the creature eats both it and the final Balban general. Despite Gingaman attempting to incinerate it with Ryouma's Earth, the creature grows giant and eats the mountain as Zahab claims it for his own. *Realizing that the only way to stop the Earth Demon-Beast without creating yet another monster is by incinerating the creature with fire-power Earth, Ryouma tries to attack it with the power of Gingai-Oh, but is too weak to do so. With the power of the rest of Gingaman, Gingai-Oh and the Steel Starbeasts, he gains enough Earth to fully burn the creature into nothing; prior to it's destruction, Hyuuga and BullTaurus destroy Zahab's Rowdy Invincible Castle in order to challenge him to a final duel. *Hyuuga tries to use Bucrates' advice to kill Zahab, but fails when the pirate reveals he moved the planet gem, breaking the Knight Axe in the process. With the help of Ryouma to help him remember the power still within him, the duo use their combined Earth to destroy the gem, then Gingaman and the Black Knight use their combined power to destroy the space pirate. *With the death of Captain Zahab, the Ginga Forest rises back up and is restored to life, allowing for the heroic Gingaman and Hyuuga to return to their home once again. In addition, Moak is also revived when his seed is planted in the Ginga Forest. * Pirate Captain Gregory, the brother of Captain Zahab, arrives on Earth with his own fortress, Ghelmadix while sealing off Earth from Starbeast intervention. With the assistance of the Megarangers, who intervene due to Neziregia remnant Hizumina assisting him, the teams defeat the pirate and the revived Balban forces once again.